Sickly love birds
by StarryNeoNnature
Summary: My first story using a original character, however this story is Yui's point of view as she questions Kanato's feelings for her when a new girl is seen with him. this will have a few more chapters.. I hope you enjoy it
1. Chapter 1

She and him together...seemed Like they were inseparable..But now that she was gone, there was no remorse...no Sadness from him

He only shrugged his shoulders "it was a pain anyway, that girl was a fool anyways, right Teddy"

I still don't understand him...and Yet...why Do I feel relief?

Over the skies a waning moon watched the earth, the wind seemed restless that day, blowing any cloud that sailed the sky, Yui had been heading home from school late, she had missed her ride there and was walking through the maze of the forest

why was she lost again? oh right, this has happened before...

suddenly she saw a lifeless figure that became a girl once Yui got closer

a girl with reddish hair, messy short twin tails and a pink flower clip in her hair

she believed to have seen this girl in cooking class, what was her name again?

she touched the girls cheek, as grey eyes opened

everything about this girl, seemed fragile, docile and a essence of purity.

"who...are you?" a small voice called

"my name is Yui, do you feel okay? I found you here, is anything hurt?"

sitting up the girl proved to be weak " I fainted here...I remember walking home and then...I fell.." Yui noticed on the girl's tattered collar two fang marks bled

getting a clean band aid and applying it to the girl, she received a meek thanks as they stood up together.

Her house was not too far from where she fell, she lived with her dad and mom who were in sobs and coos toward the soft girl's soothing reassurance.

"My name is Runa by the way.., I don't know what I would have done if you didn't help me, I am indent to you...miss yui"

brightened cheeks and sweaty palms "oh! no I hope you feel better, would you mind if you came home with me for a while? I don't want tonight happening again!"

"I would love to"

wait..does that I finally has a friend in this school?! the girl humbly bowed and left in a hurry to run back.

"You're late! you traitor! what were you doing that would keep you so late! do you even care if you keep me waiting?! hey! say something!"

his usual gentle sarcastic demeanor now a raging typhoon, she was used to this side of him, but it's how he showed his worry toward her, almost like a parent scolding a child.

She made him sweets, and cooed words of apology and promise, it was the way it always was, afterwards Kanato would drink her blood or do something else and she would accompany him until it was time to sleep.

He had sweetness, wrath, he had changed how she looked at the world, now full of traps and cages, but her heart escalated for him and only him, no...her soul wanted him to stay by her...

and that's how it should have stayed

With the new girl in the car all eyes where on her the ride home

perverted glances, uninterested glares and curious look overs

all of them on her.

Runa squirmed at the stares and absence of conversation "ummm..."

placing one hand on her hand for support

"you get used to it.."

a gentle squeeze from the other side.

Arriving to the Sakamaki residence the two girls made their way to Yui's room, Yui coming back from the kitchen with a plate of green tea and tea cakes widened her eyes as he layed the tray down.

"Where did she go?"

the clock rang 1:00 am in the morning and nervousness covered her like a blanket, she hadn't found a clue of where the girl went off to...until a familiar voice was heard in Kanato's room

"please don't do this...Kanto..I don't even have much blood inside me..ah-"

opening the door slightly, her eyes widened, body froze as she observed the two bodies close by each other, fangs sinking into a tiny neck, red hair pushed behind pale shoulders

Yui could feel her pulse drop by the second

"Kanato...why...with Runa.."

picking up the girl he glared at Yui till she could hear sounds of biting from down the hallway

legs sprinting down the red carpet she wanted to forget, forget everything

until her body collided with another

"AAh fuck watch where your going!"

...

"hey! when you run into someone you should apologize!"

...

pinned against the wall.

"Say it! you have a mouth don't you!? use it!"

something hot leaked down her face,

it wouldn't stop, her face became a mess with leaks.

This was a mess.

and she didn't stop until everything became dark.


	2. Chapter 2 When the moon hides

Even though night time called for her to get up Yui felt sick, pillows and the blanket being her portal back away from this reality,

for a week Runa never went back home, she stayed with Kanato 24/7 , he would treat her with kind words and sometimes even praise, Yui felt darkness creep into her heart as hateful thoughts wanted to form towards her friend, but Runa looked so happy with him and he with her...

Yui got her routine out of the way and hurried to the limosuine

"hey chichinashi! what are you doing here so early? don't you usually show up with Kanato?"

"did you want to try something different Bitch-chan" the usual wink and giggle from him.

Runa and Kanato showed up together, causing Yui to move to the other side of the car.

Seeing those fragile hands, that had sewn clothes for dolls and picked the strawberries off of sweets and had held her flesh

holding them or being able to be held by them sounded great any day now.

Even if they smelled like another girl.

"mm someone's blood smells great right now, what's this, it smells like jealousy"

Runa looked over at Yui

"miss Yui are you okay? I-"

"she's fine Runa, even Teddy thinks so"

Yui took a deep breath, getting worked up didn't help anyone, instead she will try talking to Runa.

It was selfish, but she wanted to know what went on.

"Runa...I would like to talk with you...maybe without Kanato...only with you?"

a small face that looked like it held secrets between those petal lips

"well...okay, it can't be too long though, he scolds me if I keep him waiting"

a nod the two girls went to a seacret place in the forest

"Runa, I can help you escape! I was foolish to bring you to my place...I didn't know this would happen but I'm sure if we go sometime soon you can live your life peacefully!"

the wind blew leaves across leaves on the ground

"what are you talking about Yui, it can't be helped but I enjoy Kanato's company!"

"but your famil-"

"sure he's possesive but it's for a positive reason, he truly loves me"

she stood unsure, almost swaying like a tulip in the breeze

"and I love him as well, that's it"

"look if he's threatening you, you don't have to

"He loves me! and if your going to be a hinderance Yui I won't forgive you! stay away from us okay? I don't want...to hurt someone who saved me..."

the way her words flew and hurt was just like how Kanato would yell at Yui, as Runa's figure disappeared in the path Yui could only fall to her knees, and listen to the owls and crickets construct a out of tune orchestra.

Overcast clouds like a painter's mistake was tonight's weather, Yui had been by herself teaching herself how to cook different things, nothing tasted right, nothing had a taste anymore. She had to get herself out of this house now, she took an old bike no one had used into the forest, the path past her by like a dream, carrying her to the end of the forest, a garden full of lilies caught in her bike as her world spun she found it yet fade away again.

Seconds later she awoke to a figure's face illuminated to a cold,cloudless sky, peering at her with mezmerizing silver eyes, reading his lips

"don't move."

he nodded and picked her up, like a father cradiling a child he swiftly made his way inside a giant house Yui had never seen in the forest.

The inside of the house smelt warm and was lighted, he made his way down a hall into a dim room, there were cases full of knives of different kinds, looking at them had a uneasy feeling swelling in her stomach but she was too fatigued to move.

Feeling a cold hand over her warm forhead she got a better look at him, he had messy black hair that was cut in different lengths and bandages all over him, was he some sort of animal tamer?

"Ah right...about introductions...Azusa Mukami..., I know who you are though so, don't push yourself to speak Sakamaki's Eve".

Wait Eve? that wasn't her name...

"Y-yui is my name though..."

he nodded and inspected her legs and arms, telling to nod or shake her head if anything felt broken or hurt

"I won't ask questions..but you can stay here tonight...don't worry, no one in this house will try anything weird..".

She nodded and decided to trust him for now, all he had done up till now was help her..

then she thought of Kanato, how had she gone missing would be notice she was gone?

her stomach was in knots again.

She felt something soft beside her move

a stuffed rabbit?

"It would be nice to accompany you in my bed, but there are open wounds on your neck...I may be a vampire but I'm not the same as them...so I will at least resist for tonight, as much as seeing you wounded is nice...I don't want to see you broken."

Kanato had a affiliation with breaking things...why is this guy so different

it felt odd to be treated with care and gentleness it almost felt

like she was with her dad again.

The glow of morning shown a blood orange color until she welcomed the white light to reflect through her eyes, sitting up slowly her arm almost collapsed under the pressure put on it,

He came in with a dinner tray, setting it down he hurried toward her

"don't move so suddenly...you'll hurt yourself..."

Straightening her posture he had already rushed over to help her lay her self down.

"I've been meaning to thank you..., but I have to go back...I also have school"

"Ryoutei acadamy?"

eyes widened and mouth dropped "Ah...you must have forgotten...I go there too, don't worry I'll make sure to help you with the homework from there...your health matters more at the moment...Yui."

Gripping the black sheets around her,she felt sore all over.

He put a bowl of soup in her lap "open up..ahhhh" Yui let the spoon glide in her mouth,

saltyness and spicyness mixed together in a harmonic way

"mm, delicious..!" sparkling eyes reflected pure happiness, maybe staying here for a while wouldn't be too bad..

night time sprung in a flash, Yui who had been sleeping all day was starting to get used to living in the bed, talking with the stranger who now had a name she could call him, Azusa.

her eyes opened to a dark tinted room, suddenly she heard soft breathing tickiling her neck and ear, a jump in surprise followed. "A-Azusa?!"

"...ah, you're awake? sorry...I was watching you...I got sleepy"

he squeezed her close to him as if she were a body pillow or a big stuffed animal

what was weird was she didn't feel anything towards it...this happened with Kanato once, Yui remembered how it made her heart race if she woke up next to him, it almost felt like she was betraying him,...but wait, he didn't need her anymore.

Empty without a sense of purpose, just how long was this going to last?

Morning peered through the windows came again and Yui turned over, her body aching and numb she saw a figure infront of her, blurry at first covered in red,

it smelled overwhelmingly bitter

"Azusa...?"

her eyes popped open, looking at the tattered shirt he wore soaked with what looked like blood, surprise choked her silent.

"Don't be afraid. I will change in a secound so don't move.."

he turned to leave the door when she thought him whisper to stay as long as she liked

even if it was forever.


	3. Chapter 3: Sick love

Cold numbed Yui's body as a bold starry night made it's debut in her eyes, she looked to the side of her to find Azusa gone and his room window open, curtains fluttering almost as if they were calling to her. A single breath expelled from her, this is not how she expected to live this way, a heart beat throbbed in her chest as she had a cold realization...no matter what situation she was put in, it didn't matter if Kanato needed her or not..what mattered was she needed him, him talking to her, him glancing at her, even if he needed her blood, she felt comfortable with him and Teddy, and now that Runa was his object of affection, she had to have patience cause deep down her heart told her Runa was not the sacrificial bride, soon she would leave or...stay in Kanatos room like a doll, it was up to her to find her fate, Yui just wanted to see him again.

Her body felt light when she stood up, she also found a suppressing pressure in her legs, suddenly a figure approached her in the darkness lightened only by the moon

"Yui...what are you doing getting out of bed? you'll put strain on your body if you over work yourself this late"

"Azusa, it's been a long time, plus I do fine when I walk around the house, I need to leave now"

sudden fear was painted in those grey eyes

"you don't need to leave, what about the way those guys treat you..."

"I need to go"

he stood there shocked

"I thought you were comfy here Yui...you promised me you would stay, I...thought you liked it here"

She ran past him through the house

"I never promised...anything!"

the forest branches clawed at the skin that her torn up uniform shown, her eye sight tried to scan the dark ground which was futile.

A sudden siren like scream flooded her ears.

"Kanato that was dangerous..! this place is so high up...ah!"

Runa covered her skirt from blowing up, they were on a big bridge that connected the castle-like building to the forest, one side having the giant moon paint the sky and a giant dam carrying a big body of water down in a beautiful crystal waterfall and the other a birds view of the many forest trees.

"Runa would you not worry about such trivial things, I also told you only to speak to me when something important should be said, right Teddy? this girl seems to be even more naive then the other stupid girl that lives here.."

Runa with a solemn look started to follow him when suddenly she felt her body being blown to the edge, an abnormal wind that had the strength of a lion, standing on the edge she felt herself begin to fall "K-kanto help!" he turned with disdain written on his face

"hm, if only someone really loved you Runa, maybe then that would save you.."

the last thing she saw before darkness was the giant starry sky covered by tree branches.

Yui could feel her body strain as she ran, her body and mind loss all sense until the word "run" was repeated over and over until she reached a puddle of blood and mess

She felt her body collapse under hear as her world turned silent and dark as the smell of iron tainted the air.

"I can't believe it...I never wanted this to happen" tears split out of her tired eyes she clutched the dirt beneath her as quiet sobs turned into animalistic cries...which was interrupted by a approaching noise, Yui stood to survey the room around her only to see dark snarling figures start to circle the body, the Sakamaki guard dogs, okay they were wolves but it was more fitting.

Fear shivered all over her body as she started to sprint yet again, however she failed to notice her legs had Runa's blood on them, the wolves snarled and barked and dashed her way, not looking back she flew over the dead leaves and twigs hoping in some way they would get tired but her life flashed before her eyes as her leg got caught on a protruding tree root.

She felt pain pulsing in her head and skin and closed her eyes as she felt the giant creature hover over her, but after a few minutes...she was still alive?

She sat up to the the silhouette of a small boy that looked familiar..

Kanato?

he turned to her call showing glowing periwinkle eyes in the darkness

she smelled blood on his clothes, but no sign of the large beasts

"Yui...you understand how much trouble you have caused right?"

she clenched her fist which stung like thorns "I...thought you didn't need me, you had her and.."

"and?"

"..."

"Yui, if your going to say something then say it" he snapped at her

"you turned me away, she told me to leave you two alone so I didn't want to become a hinderence, the two people who have shown warmth to me ...I didn't want to be trouble!"

she heard a sigh as her eyes leaked , she didn't want to feel like a martyr because she just wanted to be by his side by again, to see the sweet side, the boy she loved. The boy she loved however, was also a devil.

"Hinderence? yet you never asked me about it, why would you go behind my back to discuss me anyways, disgusting...hey Teddy, girls who gossip are not worth the trouble are they? should I just leave her then to rot?"

"I can't let someone who I think about a lot just rot like that?"

he threw the bear to the ground

"you have really changed haven't you..., I have no need for your opinions anymore"

he left the bear and met Yui's eyes

"since I do have mercy I will forgive you, but don't think it's because your special, in my eyes you really are pitiful human."

She couldn't believe she was smiling after all this, he did care, even if he was hiding it.

She felt something hot and wet graze her knee

"K-Kanato?"

"It tastes really sweet..., your blood mixed with her blood...it's delicious".

"We can't do this kind of thing here , what if someone comes?"

"then they will cease to exist , now let me have more".

The hot pain mixed with the now filled loneliness strung a symphony in Yuis heart

she could feel it beat hard in the dark, feeling his cold hands and his warm tongue

her head spun until he carried her back home when she was about to lose consciousness

leaving Teddy behind.


	4. Chapter 4: Crazy sunrise

\ The classroom filled with a grey sky once again, ever since she had been gone, no one had said a thing about Runa, Yui felt a pit in her stomach as she thought about the conversation that went earlier that morning

"Kanato, aren't you sad she's gone? you and her were so close!"

"why do you worry about such things that don't concern you? she was merely used. She even knew herself she was being used by me as well, what a fool."

His face never showed remorse for his actions, were vampires really that different from humans to the point sympathy wouldn't be given?.

Yui tapped her note book with her new pink pen, she had remembered the love she saw in Runa's eyes when she thanked Yui and the sensitivity she always tried to swallow.

"You're Yui right? umm...I'm kind of new here and the student council told me you welcome the new students, can you show me around?"

A girl before her with hair the color of a silver brown fawn, her eyes ...seemed to hold the same as Runa did. However she nodded politely and turned to her usually cheery self, the two girls strolled down the hallways together having the best times of their lives. Apparently her name was Eden, she came from a small town in America and had been sent here to study in Japan because of her interest in becoming a translator and an english teacher.

"It's really funny to be honest, all the foods in America are so covered with perseveres, you go to eat a chip and it's like sticking your tongue in a pot of fondue!"

the two girls giggled like small children hiding a secret, Yui had never felt this with the other girls, usually it felt fake and superficial, but Eden talked about things that opened her mind up.

They ran outside to the veranda to look at the night sky, Yui pointed out star constellations she knew and Eden would make stories about the stars. They also had the same classes so they walked together, linking arms and laughing.

Yui forgot all about what happened with Runa.

Days went by like a drama you would watch on Tv, and the girls went to study together at the library, Yui had faith in Eden, and she wanted advice from such a strong, brave girl like her so she decided to open up, even though it was hard.

"Say Eden...there has been something I needed to get off my chest" she squirmed

"have you fallen for me yet?" Eden giggled teasing the befuddled girl

"it's nothing like that!, umm...It's about how I live you see..."

Yui told the whole story without missing a beat and Eden listened to every word without a look of doubt

"it sounds far fetched...but I do have certain ways of proving it"

Yui felt a gut wrenching feeling Eden would ask to come see them for herself, and she didn't want to lose another friend.

"Hm~ I have a confession myself actually...my dad..is a hunter"

Yui's eyes sparkled

"he hunts werewolves though, um, I'm not supposed to tell anyone...but that's the real reason we moved here, there has been a royal family of werewolves that my dad has been tracking down and he thinks they ended up here" she played with a strand of her hair.

Yui nodded and leaned forward "you understand then!" she smiled as if Eden had told her the secret to happiness "thank goodness..I was scared I sounded delusional...well more like you wouldn't believe me.." Eden made a pouting face with her cheeks "how rude of you to assume your good friend would abandon you over something like that" Yui put her hands up "yeah yeah, I'm sorry~" Eden playfully pinched her cheek "say it like you mean it silly!"

The sun started to come up, the warm glow painted the low corners of the trees "whoa! we've been here for 4 hours! I'm late getting back..." Eden made her way to the exit "don't worry! I'll give you a bike ride to your house" Yui followed her "that's dangerous...are you sure?" she noticed how the dark library looked so intimidating with only dim lights and darkness filling the room, she hadn't noticed it coming in due to her mind being full with questions.

The air outside was breezy as a single red bicycle leaned on the bike rack Yui held her book bag to her chest as Eden and her hopped on the bicycle, the sunset made the empty streets glow along the many lamp posts that were still on, Yui felt goosebumps on her neck as the air ran through her hair, she peered up at the still starry sky and smiled to herself.

It felt blissful, this moment of freedom.

The two girls hopped off the bike, the cold piney air filled the new morning "thanks for the ride here...and everything else" Yui smiled, to her surprise the girl in front of her had a look of guilt in her eyes, looking like she was afraid of something

her warm hands grabbed Yui's

"I...don't want to make this awkward but...I know. I-I feel for you in a way that is..., different from the usual girl friendship.."

"meaning...?" Yui cocked her head

"um.. it's selfish to say all of this when you're already going through so much trouble but, ever since I was a little girl...we used to play together since our dads used to exchange information, when I fell down one time, you kissed my cheek..it made my tears go away and I knew right then..I had ...wanted to be more than just friends with you..."

Eden coughed "okay maybe not at that moment...but it grew from then..that feeling"

Yui peered at the girl shyly "wow...you're brave Eden...I haven't thought of it but now that you bring all of that up, I remember.."

"I know you probably don't feel the same way...it's written on your face"

Yui let go of her hands and clasped them together, she shook her head and smiled "yes but I'm not uneasy or anything, shall I say..., I'm honored? you're a beautiful girl inside and out Eden...I'm lucky"

Eden turned around trembling she clenched the bike in her hands real tight and left running away.

Yui stared at the girl's fading figure for a while, then clenched the books to her chest harder and went through the door way.

Yui continued to hurry down the hallway as she tripped over something

was that Kanato's leg?!

"Yui, your awfully late coming back from school..."

her eyes widened at his hard, analyzing stare.

"U-uhm...well Eden wanted to study with me so we went to the library and she brought me home afterwards"

a small malevolent chuckle.

"Then what happened? you two happened to be standing there holding hands for at least 20 minutes..."

"..."

"she told me...she saw me more than a friend"

he sighed and stood up, then going into his room, a slam was heard.

Yui let a big breath out, she had been holding it in for so long she almost felt faint.

She turned her head to see the door to Kanato's room open a little, she heard a quiet whisper from the room, of course curiosity grew the pressed her ear to the crack.

"Hey, Teddy, everyday it seems that girl goes out of this house too much,

she's going to break anyways so why don't we keep her,

that Eden girl is also so strange, talking about more than friends things, she can't even admit she's in love with Yui...should we kill her so she won't get in the way?

her blood probably tastes like dirt but it must be done..."

her eyes widened as she felt a presence at the door way

"oh..., Teddy look...this girl must have a death wish.."

the last thing Yui saw before blacking out was his unsympathetic eyes.


	5. Bitter cage

When she opened her eyes, the room was blurry, she remembered the weeks spent in that strange man's room and opened her eyes hoping all that happened wasn't a dream. The room she was different however, it was filled with toys all over the floor, Yui sat up to find out her hands throbbed, as if she fell on pavement, she fell over.

The sun had been blanketed over her by the window behind her, she moved her eyes around the room to see where exactly she had ended up.

"You're finally awake" She turned her head to see the boy infront of her, he clutched his Teddy bear as if he were holding back some anger.

"Kanato...why am I here?"

he turned off the chandelere in his room and sat in front of her "don't speak unless it's important, you're in here because you've become a hassle to keep an eye on...right Teddy? if she's going to get herself in stupid situations, the best thing would be to have her stuck here."

Yui looked at her hands, they looked like someone had carefully cut them with a razor blade

"oh, that right there is so you can't leave when I'm gone, fingerprints are useless once they're torn up"

he giggled

tears welt up in her eyes as she clutched her shredded skin in her hands, the wounds had dried but even to cup her hands felt like a million pins in her skin

he leaned in close "why aren't you happy? now we can spend the rest of our time together here without worry...not with any nusinces in the way..even so your sobbing uncontrollably..." he let out a stressed sigh and left her there, closing the door slowly.

She heard something break out side shortly after and heard him yelling at something, then Reiji's scolding voice accompining that.

She didn't mind him being protective of her, but what about Eden? she prayed Eden wouldn't try to find her, it's best if she's with Kanato because

she chose him.

It might have been weeks, maybe a month but Yui noticed her body becoming frail, Kanato had her on a diet of Sea weed, liver, parsely and other high iron foods, though on occasion she tasted something sweet when he kissed her. Naturally she had been giving a lot of blood to him

"Kanato...I don't think I have much left in me.." her head spun, usually when she told him this he would comply and stop but to this he responded by pushing his fangs in deeper, making more blood flow out of the wound on her neck.

She loved how he holded her close when he did this, her heart oddly sped up, like her blood was calling for him to have it, despite her vision starting to waver

her body gave out and he let her fall to the carpet behind her

Subaru busted in as she was about to push her hair out of her face with the last of her strength

"Oi! Kanato! we're going out and you need to come with us"

Kanato clicked his tounge and left Yui after giving her a look of distain

she heard the door close, and tried to lull herself to sleep with the sound of pitter-pattering rain outside when she opened her eyes lightning struck and a familiar siluoette of a girl stood before her

"Yui...what has he done with you.."

"E..den..why are you here?"

the girl infront of her sank to her knees and punched the ground

"that bastard!" she roared

"Eden...calm down"

"No! why are you okay with how he's treating you?! this isn't right Yui at this point...you...you will"

tears spilled infront of her eyes

"you will die"

hics and sobs leaked out of the girls mouth and Yui clumsily sat up, pressing the tears away from her friend's eyes

"Eden, it's okay, it hurts, and I know i'm only food, but I'm living off them as well, so it's what I must do, this is what fate as for me"

furious silver eyes glared back at her,like a hurt animal

almost like

...what was her name...

"fate!? well fate is changable! and that's what I plan to do, I want you to be happy! with people who love you! not with people who..."

the look on Yui's dizzy face made Eden stop short, she held the frail girl up and carried her to Kanato's bed, pushing back the covers and putting the small girl in

she played with her soft blonde hair trying her best to smile

"you're a troublesome child aren't you... but why is it...for no reason..

I find you so special..."

she pressed her lips to Yui's forhead

"wait here. It will be all over soon"

"what are you doing here, annoying woman?"

Eden turned around to be surprised by Kanato's sudden appearence.

"get out you filthy human, this girl belongs to me and it's really non of your concern what happenends to her!"

Eden clenched her fists and glared daggers at him, he gave her a dirty look and grabbed a fist full of Eden's hair and dragged her to the door of his room, he threw her out and slammed the door "honestly, what does she think she can accomplish? challenging me like that.." he turned to Yui with a cold expression "you think so too right?, she's just trying to seperate us so you don't have anything to gain being with her, to be frank I don't care either way because you are mine Yui, you're blood...you're soul...it all belongs to me.."

Yui felt her chest tighten, of course she was happy with being Kanato's, but Eden had been the first girl to treat her with such kindness, Kanato walked over to where she was on the bed, pulling back the covers he hugged her soft body close to him "ah, I forgot how warm you felt..."

he ended up falling asleep "Kanato really seems childlike during times like this..geeze.."

she stroked his soft, fluffy hair hoping he wouldn't wake.


	6. Chapter 6: Twisted vision

Yui awoke with her chest hurting again, it was sunny out but she could only see out of one eye, the rest was a constant darkness trimmed with throbbing red veins and pain, screaming pain. "Oh? you awoke so quickly...that's too bad..I wanted it to be a surprise" a sadistic chuckle was heard next to her, she turned her whole head to see Kanato with blood dripping from his sleeve "Reiji you traitor...you said this medicine would make her sleep like a child" he cursed Yui moved her hand to her eye where there was cloth all around it, her eyeball was still there in it's socket but something was throbbing and hot "K-kanato...I'm scared..."

"Listen this wouldn't happen if you were so troublesome, I was going to sew your mouth shut with a needle but I need that sweet tongue of yours, so I got Reiji's help...for a curse"

this was all happening too fast, a curse? why did her eye feel like it was on fire? nothing ever made sense in the intensity of panic so she fell back asleep "sweet dreams...Yui".

It became night again Yui felt one eye open as she sat up in bed, touching her eye, which felt cold now but buzzing her breath stopped realizing it wasn't just a nightmare, Kanato walked in front of her and pulled her out of bed "I'm so glad you're awake! I have something to show you" he giggled, he guided her over to the giant mirror by the bed showing her closed eye, now opening, instead of her usual pink iris was a pure white eye, with the blood brand of a pentagram.

"Kanato...what...is this..." she shivered, he bounced around with Teddy "Yui you're a troublesome girl to watched so I asked in the help of dark arts to bind you in a contract to me! Reiji helped me with the eye but most of it was easy" her shivering turned into all around shaking "what kind of contract? how am I supposed to wear this around!?" she could feel her tired dry throat cracking and distorting.

He walked up behind her and strung around her head a black eye patch with a periwinkle rose in the middle "now you match Teddy! well, for the most part you both have an eye patch, the contract is...well, it's mostly a secret. Let's just say all my worry about where you will be is now gone."

Yui clasped her hands over her mouth and started running out the mansion, into the dark forest when she ran into a tall figure.

It was her father, a man who was a respected priest but also a vampire hunter, she had all kinds of questions for the tall still faced man in front of her but her mind went blank with fear and confusion she could only start to whimper a little.

He took solemn slow steps and knocked the girl down "you look just like a bug, woman, your eyes show the same fear I once saw in someone else..."

wait he didn't recognize her? and why was he acting so ruthless...

her head started to spin as she saw a blur of blood in front of her, striking the man with so much force he stumbled to the ground. It was Kanato...of course it made sense now, he was tired of having to worry about her..so he made a contract with the devil just to know where she was...it was twisting-ly sweet, was it?

It didn't matter now, Yui stood up and continued to run, wherever would take her to a quiet place, maybe back to the past where she could meet Runa and stop her from being her friend this was her fault after all.

This girl attracted all things dark, dead

and diabolic.

She passed by a figure in the bushes and went over to check it when hearing a faint groan, she pushed the many twigs and leaves aside to see the fragile, bloody, bruised body..

that belonged to non other, her friend Eden.

"Eden!" she screeched falling to her knees she put what she identified as her head on her lap and pushed the small girl's ashen hair back from her scarlet face

it was too late, something in this forest had got to her, maybe wolves,maybe something else, whatever it was it didn't look like an accident.

"Eden...?" Yui felt slight warmth on her cheek

"Yui...I...I"

hot spilling liquid burst forth onto the pale death ridden face, vision getting blurry

"Eden! Eden" Yui called out her name as if she were buying more time by this way.

She realized, Eden had given her something precious, no one had ever given her, a friend...love...actual happy memories..but why was she to be punished..

"Eden...I can't thank you enough..."

her skin was already cold and tough when she checked her cheek again

the blood...on her hands..smelt putrid and overwhelming

Yui felt her head spin, but this time she clenched her fists, she turned and ran back, there was no more running from this.

Two people she come to love had fallen to deaths demise, she had taken this as a sign from god, or some force telling her what had to be done.

She had to be by Kanatos side, that's all her heart told her and to never doubt it again, she didn't need another push or sign.

Now was the time to try to turn things back to what she could call "normal".


End file.
